New Dragon
by drag in the dragon
Summary: When the American Dragon gets sucked into an alternate dimension, where some people ride dragons and others hunt them. Rated T just because, but if you can watch HTTYD and AmDrag you won't have a problem reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had the idea for this story a couple of months ago. All of my ideas for this story have been bugging me, so I decided to write it out for whoever wants to read it.**

 **Timeline Info: it takes place sometime during the fifth season of RTTE and second season of AmDrag so there's 88 and 89 in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or AmDrag in any way.**

* * *

—Chapter 1—

* * *

Jake, Trixie, and Spud were skating to Gramp's shop when They saw 88 and 89 in an alleyway.

"Yo, what'r those two idiots are doing," Trixie announced.

"Let's find out, ear of the dragon." Jake's ear grew so he could hear what the huntsboys were talking about.

"What do you think it does?" 88 asked 89.

"I don't know, let's find out," 89 replied as he took the object out of 88's hand.

Before 89 could mess with whatever they had found Jake had gone full dragon walked behind them, without them noticing, and said, "yo, dimwits I don't think that belongs to you." Trixie and Spud were hiding behind a dumpster.

88 and 89 quickly turned around so Jake could see what they had found. It kind of looked like the Uchrono Hourglass except it was orange instead of blue.

"Ahhh, Dragon," 89 screamed.

"Momma, save me," 88 exclaimed following his friend.

Jake flew over to the huntsboys and landed in front of them. When the dragon landed in front of 88 and 89 they fell on the ground and dropped the magical object they had found in the process.

"I'll take that," Jake said as he picked up the object.

"Hey, finders keepers," 89 quickly got up and grabbed the object and started to play tug-a-war with the American Dragon. Seeing the situation 88 got up and helped his friend.

After a few seconds of tug-a-war, the object opened, and a light enveloped the three before they disappeared.

"Where'd they go," Spud asked confused.

"I don't know, dude, but we should probably tell G," Trixie announced before the duo left to tell Lao Shi what just happened.

* * *

As the light faded Jake 88 and 89 found themselves falling. As Jake started to fly, 88 and 89 hit the water beneath them.

"I can't swim!" 89 yelled trying the best he can to swim.

"Mamma, help me!" 88 said struggling to swim just as much as 89.

"Aw man," Jake sighed before he went to save the huntsboys. He picked 88 and 89 out of the salty water so he could fly them to an island that he saw in the distance.

"Ahhhh," the huntsboys screamed in unison when the dragon grabbed them out of the water.

"Yo, stop screaming. I'm trying to save ya," Jake told them. 88 and 89 just screamed louder and kept screaming until the three landed on the island. Even when they landed the huntsboys only stopped for a second before he ran away from the American Dragon screaming.

"Is that's what I get for saving you?" Jake yelled so they might be able to hear him. Jake stood there for a second before he came to the conclusion that 88 and 89 weren't coming back.

"K, I guess I'll check out the island," Jake said to himself before he flew up to get a better view of the island.

* * *

Back at Gramps shop, G and Fu were waiting for Jake to get back for training, when suddenly Spud and Trixie burst thru the door.

"Slow down, you are going to mess up my shop," Lao Shi announced. "Where is Jake? He is going to be late for dragon training."

"Yea, about Jake," Trixie said

"He disappeared in a flash of light with 88 and 89," Spud said quickly.

"WHAT?" Gramps exclaimed.

Trixie and Spud explain what happened and tell G and Fu about the orange object they all start looking thru books to find out what the object is.

"I think I found it," Fu announced.

Trixie looked over Fu's shoulder to see the book he was looking in. "Yea that's the object 88 and 89 had," Trixie exclaimed.

"It says it's called 'Uchrono Spaceglass' it's like the Uchrono Hourglass except instead of traveling through time you travel between different dimensions," Fu explained.

"We can't 'go and help Jake now," Gramps said. "We can only wait and hope he finds his way back home."

* * *

Jake was flying around the island when he saw a dragon tied up on the beach. After stopping for a moment Jake decided to go and help the dragon.

As Jake flew closer some people came into view. They were all wearing leather armor. One of the men spotted Jake and soon started firing arrows at the American Dragon then all the others were shooting arrows too.

It was all happening so fast, he didn't even get a chance to speak. Before he knew it Jake had been shot by one of the arrows. All of a sudden Jake couldn't control his own wings, he was falling rapidly.

When Jake hit the ground he heard one of the men say "I've never seen a dragon like this before." Right before he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading my fic. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. If you have any questions just review I'll answer as soon as possible. I would also like to hear your feedback and ideas for the story. Also, I won't be able to update that often because I have school and stuff.**

 **Bye for now! :b**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was going to upload this chapter yesterday but my laptop broke so I had to buy a new one before I could upload it sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or AmDrag in any way.**

* * *

—Chapter 2—

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup where checking out some new islands, when they saw on one of the islands, some dragon hunters. The dragon hunters where fighting a red dragon.

"Look over there!" Astrid exclaimed pointing toward the shore of the island off in the distance "there's something moving."

Hiccup pulls out his spyglass to see what it is. "Dragon Hunters!" Hiccup replied. "It looks like they're fighting a dragon."

"Let me see," Astrid demanded as Hiccup hands her the spyglass. "I've never seen a dragon like this before."

"What do you say we kick some dragon hunter butt?" Hiccup asked.

"My dream date," Astrid replied flying off to fight the hunters, Hiccup following close behind.

The couple took out the dragon hunters with ease. And went to go see the new dragon. The dragon was unconscious when they found him. They decided to bring the dragon back to the edge because they've never seen a dragon like it before.

* * *

Jake was slowly waking up when he heard a voice. "Interesting, I've never seen a dragon like this," the voice said.

"Based on his scales I'm guessing he's pretty young," another voice said with excitement.

"Wait guys I think he's waking up," a female voice exclaimed.

As Jake opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in a wooden cage. He immediately thought 'How is a wooden cage supposed to keep in a fire-breathing dragon.'

Jake looked to his left and saw a wall, so he looked to his right and saw three people. A girl with blonde hair on the left, a skinny boy with one leg in the middle, and a chubby dude on the right. There was also three dragons next to them.

"It's ok buddy," said the one-legged boy opening the cage. "My name's Hiccup." Hiccup held out his hand to touch Jake's snout.

"Yo, what are you doing?" Jack asked before Hiccup could touch him.

"What?!" Hiccup said confused as he jumped backward.

"A talking dragon, this is so exciting," the chubby dude announced with excitement. The girl just gave a weird look.

"You can talk?!" Hiccup asked.

"Your dragons don't talk?" Jake questioned.

"Of course they don't talk, there dragons!" The girl announced loudly.

"We should give you a name!" The chubby boy exclaimed.

"Yo, I have a name, It's Jake," Jake explained.

"Ok, this is Astrid, and Fishlegs," Hiccup said gesturing to the people respectively. "And our dragons Toothless, Stormfly, and Meatlug." Hiccup gestured to the dragons.

All of a sudden two people walked in, the first one had long dreads and was holding a chicken, The other one had three braids that looked more like Knotts. The two looked a lot alike as if they were twins.

"Ruff, Tuff what are you doing here?" Hiccup question them. "You two were supposed to be getting Snotlout."

"Ohh, Snotlout," one of them said. "Did you tell us to get him, because I don't remember," the other one replied as Hiccup immediately facepalmed.

"I'll get Snotlout," Astrid quickly said hoping on Stormfly and flew off.

"This is Ruffnut and Tuffnut," Hiccup said to Jake pointing each of them.

"And Chicken," Tuffnut shouted holding out the chicken in his hands.

"They're twins, you'll be able to tell them apart eventually," Hiccup explained.

"Yo, what's up," Jake greeted the two twins.

"Last time I checked the sky was up," Tuffnut said unsure of himself.

"How are you acting like a talking dragon is completely normal?" Hiccup asked the twins.

"Wait, you can hear him too?" Ruffnut responded.

"Wait do all the dragons talk to you?" Fishlegs asked the twins.

"Umm...no," Tuffnut responded.

"Definitely not," Ruffnut quickly explained. As the four discussed Jake thought to himself that these people couldn't be the same people who shot him down. There dragons seemed to trust them and if the other dragons trusted them I trusted them too. Maybe they could help me get back home.

"Yo, can yall help me get back home?" Jake asked interrupting their conversation.

"Umm, the island we found you on is crawling with dragon hunters," Hiccup replied. "It's not safe for you there."

"The dragon hunters are the people that shot you down with a dragon root arrow, before Hiccup and Astrid saves you," Fishlegs explained.

"Yo, that island is not my home!" Jake exclaimed. "I'm from New York."

"New York, I've never heard of that place before," Hiccup replied with curiosity. "Where is it?"

"You don't know what New York is?" Questioned Tuffnut. "It is clearly better than Old York."

"You don't know anything about this New York place either Tuffnut," exclaimed Fishlegs as Hiccup and Jake gave Tuffnut a 'your crazy' look.

"Yo, I got here when I was trying to get this object, then the object transported me here," Jake interrupted. "I was thinking if I could find it I can get back home."

"Where do you think this object could be?" Hiccup asked.

"Either at the bottom of the ocean near that island…" Jake explained. "...or with 88 and 89."

"88 and 89?" Hiccup questioned.

"These two idiots who got transported here with me," Jake responded.

"Well it's getting late why don't we look for it tomorrow," Fishlegs replied looking out the window at the setting sun.

"Do you want anything to eat before you sleep?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I'm not that hungry," Jake replied before letting out a big yawn. "But I could use some sleep."

"Alright then, goodnight," Hiccup said as he started to leave the stables while he gave a small hand gesture indicating to Fishlegs and the twins to leave with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all your reviews on my last chapter they gave me a bunch of motivation to continue this story.**

 **Bye for now! :b**


End file.
